


A More Loving Prince

by angelsaves



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dreams, F/M, Femdom, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A Sleeping Beauty AU in which Maleficent bides her time for revenge over her slight, then takes a tribute as her due.





	A More Loving Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, ruled by monarchs who were the best of friends. King Stefan and King Hubert longed to unite their lands in love, with the betrothal of King Hubert's young son Phillip to King Stefan's newborn daughter Aurora. It was to be announced at Aurora's christening, in front of all the guests: royalty, nobility, gentry, and fairies.

One fairy, however, had not been invited. Maleficent pondered her options. She could appear at the christening uninvited; that would certainly be satisfying, and she could lay a curse on the baby princess. But then, might that not be a tad... expected?

If she didn't satisfy her urge for vengeance right away, perhaps it could be served cold. Maleficent could wait a few years, until the prince and princess were due to be wed, and find a way to spoil it for the kings she so hated. Thoughtfully, she stroked the feathers of her pet raven, formulating a plan.

Yes, that would do the trick nicely.

***

The day of Prince Phillip's wedding to Princess Aurora was fast approaching. In just a few months, he would be married to a princess with hair like sunshine and lips as red as a rose, who sang like a bird and had a sweet, friendly nature. Phillip liked her a great deal, and had ever since her days as a cheerful toddler. Uniting their fathers' kingdoms would be strategically sound, as well.

That said, Phillip did have one misgiving about his betrothal. He tried not to think about it often, because it seemed... well, rather un-princely. He'd not even told Samson, and he tended to share all of his deepest feelings with the horse, who wouldn't tell his secrets.

Phillip had lewd dreams. Oh, everyone had that sort of dream now and then, he knew from his friends; he even knew that they could be about startlingly inappropriate people, and that it didn't mean much of anything. But Phillip's dreams were always of the same woman, and even though he considered himself modern, 14th-century type of prince, he was superstitious enough to wonder if it did mean something after all.

The dream-woman was tall and pale, with sharp, striking features. She wore all black, and oh, the things she did to Phillip in those dreams -- ! He blushed to think about them in broad daylight, but at night, he craved them. And she was as close as could be to the exact opposite of Aurora.

***

One night, a storm raged around the castle, lightning flashing and thunder rattling the windows. Phillip and his father were lingering over wine after the evening meal when the trumpets announcing a visitor blared.

"Who would be out in this sort of weather?" asked King Hubert rhetorically.

"Her Excellency, the fairy Maleficent!" cried the herald, and both men leapt from their seats.

"Maleficent," said the king in an undertone.

"Who --" Phillip started to ask. Then he fell abruptly silent. The fairy sweeping into the hall in a cloud of purple smoke and green light was the woman from his dreams.

"What do you want, Maleficent?" demanded King Hubert, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"It's very simple," she said in a cool voice. "I want the prince."

Prince Phillip went hot all over, blood rushing to his face and to points south. She wanted _him?_ What would his father say?

"You must be joking! Prince Phillip is betrothed to King Stefan's daughter."

"So break the betrothal." Maleficent turned one graceful hand palm upward. "Then give him to me instead."

"And just why should I do that?" King Hubert took a step forward. "He's my son, not some, some pawn to be given away on a whim!"

"Oh, it's not a whim," Maleficent said calmly. "I've desired your son for some time now. Also, if you don't do as I ask, well, I think your kingdom will regret it. Watch this." She held out her staff, and an image rose out of the depths of the luminous orb that topped it: the countryside dry and desolate, the peasants starving, the king unable to aid them.

"Father," Phillip said. "We can't let that happen."

"No," King Hubert said. "No. But I won't just treat my own son like chattel, either."

"No," Phillip said, "you won't, because I'm volunteering."

"You're _what?_ " The king turned to him in shock. "You can't do that!"

Phillip glanced at Maleficent, who had a small, private smile on her face. "I can," he said. "I'm of age, and if I want to do something for the good of the kingdom, it is my royal privilege to do so."

"I believe you'll find he's correct," said Maleficent, examining her fingernails.

"Phillip," King Hubert said helplessly.

"I love you, Father," he said, resting one hand on the king's shoulder. "And I'm going with Maleficent. For the good of the kingdom."

Maleficent's smile widened, as if to say, _Neither of us believes that, do we?_ All she said, though, was, "Good choice."

"My boy," King Hubert said, reaching up to pat Phillip's shoulder. "My brave son."

"I shall allow him occasional visits," Maleficent said magnanimously, "if he's well-behaved."

A shudder ran down Phillip's spine, half fear, half shameful pleasure. "I will be, your Excellency."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Maleficent beckoned to him. "Come along."

"Right now?" he asked, startled.

"I can produce whatever you'll need with magic," she said with a touch of impatience. "Just bring yourself and your horse."

He nodded, not entirely trusting himself to speak, and followed her out of the hall without a backward glance.

***

The Forbidden Mountain was just as Prince Phillip hd imagined it: dark and foreboding, with odd-looking henchmen all about the place. Maleficent led him right past her throne room and down a set of stairs.

"This will be your room," she said, lighting a touch with a flick of her long, elegant fingers.

"The dungeon," Phillip said. "The dungeon is to be my room?"

She looked at him, arched eyebrows raised. "Are you surprised? Upset?"

Phillip flushed. The dungeon was, quite unusually, rather warm and dry, and there was a pallet in one corner that looked serviceable. More to the point, everything was just as it had been in his dreams. "I am not," he admitted.

She favored him with a smile that went directly to his core. "Good," she said. "Now, will you be a good boy for me and undress? Or am I going to have to make you?"

"I --" Phillip swallowed hard. "I will." With trembling fingers, he undid his tunic, then removed his shirt, leaving him bare-chested.

"Oh, very nice," Maleficent said. Her gaze was nearly palpable, hot on Phillip's exposed skin. "I do like a man with muscles."

"I exercise," Phillip said, tongue thick in his mouth.

"Flex for me," Maleficent said -- not a command, exactly, but brooking no argument. Phillip did, and her smile deepened. "Very nice indeed. Now, go on."

Phillip had been shirtless in front of others many times, mostly his father's knights, but this, he had not done. He had no desire to disobey, though -- not her. He slid off his breeches and undergarments at once, so he couldn't lose his nerve, and stood naked before Maleficent.

"That's lovely," she said, her voice practically a purr, stepping closer to him. Maleficent stroked his chest with one finger, running it down the center from his breastbone to his navel, then below it, down to the base of his phallus, which lay thickening against his thigh.

Phillip shivered, feeling his phallus rise more quickly at her knowing touch. She repeated the caress, coming closer still and using the edge of her fingernail this time, and Phillip gritted his teeth at the way the mild sting made him feel, like his skin was a beast stirring after a long slumber.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Maleficent said, tracing the line his cock made. "We're in the dungeon, remember? Even if you scream, no one will hear you."

Phillip let out his breath in a rush. "As you wish, your Excellency."

Maleficent laughed, rich and dark and sweet. "I like the way you speak to me," she said. "Such respect, as is my due. Will you give me whatever I want, my prince?"

"Yes," he said, and pleasure rushed through him like a springtime river.

"Very good." Maleficent flicked her fingers at Phillip, and ropes flew, wrapping him tightly, holding his arms fast behind him.

Unthinkingly, he struggled against the bonds, then stopped, looking up at her.

"No, no," Maleficent said. "Go ahead and fight it. I like to see you struggle. I think, though, that I'd prefer it were you on your knees."

Phillip swallowed hard. It was deeply engrained in him not to kneel, but he had promised to give Maleficent everything, and he wanted to do so. Carefully, so as not to fall on his face, Phillip lowered himself to his knees.

Maleficent hummed with pleasure and cupped his jaw in her hand, tilting his face upward. "Yes, this is a much better angle for you," she mused. "Now show me how strong you are, sweet boy."

If it was what she wanted -- Phillip fought the ropes, trying to free himself, straining the muscles in his chest and arms.

Maleficent admired him, her gaze traveling over his nakedness. "This," she said, "is a lovely start." She flicked her fingers, and the ropes turned into thick vines, their thorns digging into his skin.

Phillip gasped at the sharp pain, bursting over him like a star shower. It hurt and felt good at the same time, reminding him of the dark beauty of his dreams.

Maleficent tipped his chin up again with the end of her staff. "I want to hear you make noise," she said.

Obediently, Phillip let out a moan, low in his throat. He could feel arousal thrumming through him, beating like his heart from the top of his head to the thorn-pricks in his skin, from the base of his cock to the tips of his toes.

"That's it, my dear," Maleficent crooned. "Come closer. Yes, stay on your knees - just like that."

Phillip knee-walked closer still, until he was nearly touching Maleficent's black robe, and looked up at her face.

"Good," she said. She pulled up the hem of her robe, slowly, revealing black slippers - then long, pale legs - and, at last, her sex. "Do you know what I want from you now?"

Mesmerized by the sight of her, Phillip bit his lower lip and shook his head. Her smell was warm and sweet.

"Use your mouth," Maleficent said. She moved her legs a bit wider apart, then reached down and spread open her sex, shining and pink. "Start by kissing me - I'll have a good boy like you trained up in no time."

"Yes, your Excellency," Phillip murmured. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to her slick folds, parting them with his tongue.

Maleficent moaned. "Oh, yes," she said, and pushed his face closer with one hand on the back of his head. "More, my sweet prince - yes, that's right."

Her hips rolled against his mouth. Phillip felt dirty and wonderful: dirty, because he had never thought to perform such an act, and felt sure that polite people did not; wonderful, because Maleficent wanted it from him, and seemed delighted that he was giving it to her.

Phillip kept going, using his lips and tongue to please her, until Maleficent gave a sharp cry, arching forward and quivering, and stepped away from him. He yearned after her, nearly losing his balance, then righted himself.

"You will do very nicely indeed," Maleficent said, stroking the side of Phillip's face, then wiping his mouth with her thumb. "Now, what about your pleasure, my dear? Do you want something from me?"

His cock strained at her words, brushing the thorny vine that wrapped around his belly. It had to be a trick. "Only..." He licked his lips and tried again. "Only what it is your pleasure to give me, your Excellency."

Maleficent laughed. "Well said! I think that deserves a treat." The thorns unwound themselves at her gesture, and Phillip knelt freely on the flagstones, arms still behind him. "Go ahead."

He gave her an inquisitive glance, not moving anything but his head.

"Pleasure yourself," Maleficent said, spreading her hands as if this were the obvious conclusion. "I wish to watch you."

Phillip's blush had faded as he worked; now it came roaring back like a bonfire. "Your Excellency?"

Maleficent raised her eyebrows. "Would you rather wait? I don't mean until I leave the dungeon, you understand - I mean until the next time I desire your company, and see fit to reward you."

Phillip, torn between his need for release and his desire for privacy, made a soft noise. That made Maleficent laugh again.

"My dear," she said, "Do you forget so soon? I own you. Whether you show off for me now or later, I will see you spend."

"All right!" he burst out. Before he could change his mind, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to bring himself off, squeezing his eyes shut against the pleasurable shame of it.

"Look at me," Maleficent said, in a voice that was almost gentle.

Phillip looked up at her, and the expression on her face was full of such power that he could do nothing but surrender: he came, shuddering, to climax with his gaze locked with Maleficent's.

"Good boy," she said. A flick of her fingers, and he was cleaned up. "I will see you on the morrow."

So began Prince Phillip's new life.


End file.
